1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a primer composition.
2. Related Art
Generally, a window sealant is used to adhere a window pane to a body of an automobile, but in many cases, it is not possible to obtain sufficient adhesion when the adhering is performed using only the window sealant. In such cases where sufficient adhesion cannot be obtained using a sealant or adhesive alone, sufficient adhesion is ensured by first applying a primer composition to an adhering surface and, thereafter, applying an adhesive thereon (e.g. see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-51287A, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-335921A, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-123092A, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-63768A, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-327956A, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-280682A).
However, when a resin component used in the primer composition is transparent, there are cases where it is extremely difficult to determine whether or not the primer composition has been applied to the adherend.